Purify My Lust For You
by blazedrake
Summary: A BLEACH Oneshot! Ukitake is a WHORE amongst the male captains of the gotei 13! Who knows that this whore has been carry a torch for the little 10th squad captain!


Pairing: UkitakeXHitsugaya

Note(s): This is just a oneshot of UkitakeXHitsugaya from Bleach. It's just a random pairing I thought of as I am painting my nails. I want to take a break from POT and switch to Bleach for a moment and so... ta-da Ukitake is a WHORE amongst the male captains of the gotei 13! He uses his poor physical condition as a bait to lure the other male captains or vice-captains to help him go through "purification" to boost his "yin". Who knows that this whore has been carrying a torch for the little 10th squad captain. The setting is when Ichigo and the others broke into Seireitei to save Rukia... Hope you guys like it and hope I didn't screw it up. I'm so sorry that Uki-chan turned out like this here and I'm sorry for the super lousy title and certain weird lines…

**Purify my lust for you**

_**We are drawn to each other like drops of water, like the planets. We repulse each other like magnets, like the colors of our skin.**_

"Hitsu-chan..." Ukitake moaned as his hard member was stroked in a rather fast rhythm and white semen spurt out, dirtying the futon.

The gotei 13 captains were busy fighting the ryokas who broke into Seireitei, all except the sick, white-haired captain of the 13th squad.

Ukitake was again indulging in his way of _boosting _his _yin_ in order to regain his health as well as his strength. However, since all the other captains and vice-captains were not around, and Ukitake's squad had also set out to get rid of the ryokas under the sou-taichou's order, Ukitake had no choice but resort to masturbation in order to gain sexual pleasure without his _darlings_.

Although he had done it so many times with the other male shinigamis, mainly the captains and vice-captains, he had not had sex with Hitsugaya, who looked just like a kid.

Despite being a bad-ass whore in bed, Ukitake had a soft spot for the chibi captain and did not wish to hurt him and left him alone. Of course, Ukitake made sure news of him being a bitch were not spread to the chibi captain so that he could remain as a "pure" adult in Hitsu's opinion.

However, he had a bad habit of using adorable and innocent Hitsugaya as his imaginery partner during his masturbations and only Hitsu would make him orgasm.

After a long day (for everyone except for Ukitake-taichou), everyone had returned to their dorms for a good night's rest to restore energy they had lost and continue the pursue of the ryokas the next day.

Ukitake knew that Hitsugaya-taichou would be analysing the enemies' moves and think of strategies to bring them down quickly, so he carried a huge bag of very colourful sweets to the chibi captain's room.

"Hitsugaya-taichou..." Ukitake knew that calling the chibi captain by _Hitsu-chan_ would piss him off so he was careful with his words so as not to get chased off.

Hitsugaya heard the familiar voice and sat up straight immediately.

_'OMG! He's here again!'_ Hitsugaya thought as he quickly cleared the mess on his table.

Sliding the door, Ukitake found Hitsugaya still in his taichou clothes, sitting in a formal manner.

'_Hitsu-chan is so cute today!'_ Ukitake exclaimed in his mind.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, thank you for your hard work today. I'm so sorry to have added on to your trouble as Yamamoto-sou-taichou had assigned you to look after my squad when I'm not feeling well."

"Iie... I'm glad to be of help and Ukitake-taichou's squad helped me out a lot..."

"Souka. I see you are absorbed in your work as usual such that you haven't even changed out of your taichou clothing. I thought you might be slightly hungry and brought your favourite sweets today again!" Ukitake explained his presence as he handed a large bag of sweets to Hitsugaya.

"A-arigatou Ukitake-taichou..." Hitsugaya accepted Ukitake's token of gratitude with a smile although he had wanted to tell the older man that he didn't like sweets.

_'Aaaah! Hitsu-chi looks so adorable when he smiles like this! I should bring him more sweets next time! Gosh! How much have I yearned to pin him on the ground, capture those tender lips, and rip off the white haori and his black __shihakushō__ off him...'_

Ukitake realized that he was starting to think dirty about the chibi captain and decided to take his leave before he lost control of the beast within him.

After the chibi captain sent Ukitake out, he immediately fell to the ground, his face flushed and his heart beating thrice as fast. Just then, his vice captain entered the room to get the report Hitsugaya was working on.

"Er-hem..." Hitsugaya cleared his throat and spoke in his usual strict manner. "It's on my table..."

"Hmm? Taichou, why is your face so red?" Matsumoto asked her captain out of concern.

"Did Ukitake-taichou come by just now?" Matsumoto asked again as she looked at her cute captain's lower half.

Hitsugaya realized what she meant and chased her out of the room, embarrassed of himself.

"Taichou, you should confess your feelings soon!" Matsumoto shouted before her Taichou slammed the door shut.

His small hand slid into his hakama and he stroked his small hardened length. Hitsugaya felt ashamed that he had gotten nervous just by looking at Ukitake and worse, he had gotten hard just when Ukitake touched his hand while he handed him the bag of sweets.

To the young captain, the fellow white haired older captain was upright, kind and straight. Yes, straight, meaning he liked girls as he had heard that Ukitake was dating a fellow female shinigami but he never got to find out who she was.

However, he did not know that Matsumoto, his mischievous vice-captain who was full of ideas ever since she found out whom he had taken a liking for, duped him. This was just one of her strategies to force him to confess to Ukitake.

-----------

The whole ryoka incident had ended and the truth about hougyoku, Kuchiki Rukia's gigai, which prevented her shinigami powers from returning, and Aizen's plan had been revealed one by one.

The ryokas had helped prevent the loss of a precious member of the Kuchiki family and the 13th squad. Seireitei had finally regained peace and order although there was much reconstruction to be done.

Hitsugaya was dead beat from writing numerous reports regarding the whole ryoka incident and settling rebuilding matters. Since they have lost much manpower in the fights against the ryokas and many were injured, rebuilding had been greatly slowed down and the higher-ups had been pressing Hitsugaya about speeding the process up but he could do nothing about it.

The little one was under lots of stress and decided to take a break from all the troublesome work. He thought he could pass by Ukitake's room and peek at the older white-haired captain to lift his bad mood.

Slowly, the short captain sneaked past the bushes and closed in to Ukitake's room stealthily.

'_Gosh this sucks! Why do I always have to behave like a thief when I come find him…' _Hitsugaya cursed under his breath.

'That is because you always get hard just by seeing him, you idiot!' He replied himself.

'_Great! The lights are still on and Ukitake-san's window is not closed!'_ Hitsugaya thought.

He pressed his ears against the door to try to hear if anything's going on inside. When he heard soft moans and brushing of the skin, he wondered if Ukitake-san was feeling unwell again and slowly opened the window to check on him.

'_I wonder what Ukitake-san is doing late at night despite his weak constituent… Is he suffering from another one of his attacks?'_ Hitsugaya became worried.

Instead of a scene where the older captain tossing and turning in bed because he felt ill, Hitsugaya saw a totally unexpected sight which made him feel like crying and ran back to his room, broken hearted.

Ukitake was sucking off Shuuhei's cock and the black-haired vice-captain was moaning sexily to Ukitake's touch. Then Shuuhei orgasmed in Ukitake's mouth and the white-haired captain swallowed the white fluid.

The two men later changed positions and Ukitake took Shuuhei from behind. Shuuhei thrust hard into Ukitake and pulled out countless times, causing Ukitake to arch his body from the pleasure.

"Shuuhei… I heard the window close… Did someone-"

"Leave it, sexy… Just ignore everything else."

And they continued their love making into the morning…

Hitsugaya buried his head in his pillow and cried his heart out the moment he returned to his room. His favourite Ukitake-san was being fucked by Shuuhei, another adult he had admired. He had no idea they were an item and only then had he realized that they were both gays.

-----------

The next morning, Hitsugaya-taichou was in a rather bad mood since morning. Matsumoto-san could not understand what her chibi captain was fuming about and decided to ask him personally since she had a hunch Ukitake-taichou would be involved but little did she know that she was about to get confronted for the false information she had provided him.

"Matsumoto, why did you lie to me!" It was not a question, but an order.

"I bet you knew everything about Ukitake-san from the start, including the fact that he's gay."

"T-ta-taichou…"

"YES OR NO?"

"Hai…"

"And did you also know that he's with Shuuhei too?"

"Huuh?! He can't be!"

"Why not? I saw them together!"

"You must have misunderstood them then… There's no way-"

"But I saw them with my own eyes making- I just saw them being very intimate and it's way beyond behaviour between friends…" Hitsugaya blushed slightly as he remembered what he had seen.

"I'm saying the truth! Ukitake-taichou is a well-known man-whore amongst the male shinigamis! How can he have devoted himself to Shuuhei?!" Matsumoto blurted out.

"NANI?!" Hitsugaya stared hard at his vice-captain, hoping very much that she'd apologise and said that she had made a mistake but she did not.

"Taichou, I might as well tell you everything. It's no use hiding everything about that man-whore from you now… As you know, Ukitake-taichou is well-known for being ill all the time. It is said that having sex can boost the "yin" or whatever they call it nowadays…"

"… …"

"Ukitake-taichou uses that as an excuse to seduce the other taichous to have sex with him, saying it's a kind of _purification_ process. It's not just the taichous who have been targeted but vice-captains and even the officers. And whatever he says, he just wants to satisfy his sexual needs…"

Seeing Hitsugaya dumbfounded and just sitting in his chair staring at nothing, Matsumoto thought it best to leave her taichou first.

----------

"Taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou has sent a letter to you. He urges you to reply as soon as possible." Sentarou and Kiyone reported.

'_Ukitake-taichou, I have an important matter to discuss with you and it is urgent. Please come to my room once you received this letter.'_

Ukitake wondered what was so important that Hitsugaya practically "summoned" him but rushed to the chibi captain's room in an instant using shunpo.

Ukitake knocked on Hitsugaya's door and was permitted to enter.

"Uh… Hitsugaya-taichou, what is it that you need to discuss with me?" Ukitake started the conversation as Hitsugaya just seemed to be sitting in front of him in a daze.

"Ukitake-taichou, a-am I n-not worthy to be one of your sex partners? Could you please tell me what is it of me that doesn't appeal to you?" Hitsugaya almost shouted as his feelings for Ukitake had become so strong that and he could not keep them to himself any longer.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you know what the fuck you are talking about?!"

"H-hai! I'm volunteering myself to be one of those you seek sexual pleasure from… Ukitake-san, I've been in love since the first time I saw you! I won't force you to accept my feelings but please make love to me once!"

"Did you see me with Shuuhei yesterday?" Ukitake had a hunch.

Hitsugaya nodded his head.

'_FUCK! I knew someone had seen us but why did it have to be Hitsu!? And why is he only confessing to me now, FUCK!'_

"Hitsu-chan, do you really like me so much?"

"Hai… please let me help you with your _purification _process… I want to do this for you badly…"

"Hitsu… You have no idea how long and how many times I've dreamt of this moment. I fuck or get fucked senseless so many times but every time you're on my mind. Do you know what that means?"

The chibi captain was catching no balls at all and shook his head when thrown a question.

"It means I love you… Please purify my lust for you… Be mine forever and I'll promise to be yours…"

Ukitake was feeling nervous despite having been with his fair share of people and he had never been so excited before. He had never wanted to make anyone feel good as badly as he wanted to make Hitsugaya feel good.

Ukitake's lips brushed over Hitsugaya's gently, and then firmly pressed against them. They were soft and plump, moist and warm. Hitsugaya willingly accepted the kiss and opened his mouth curiously. Ukitake traced Hitsugaya's full lips with his wet tongue asking for entrance, and Hitsugaya slowly allowed him.

Hitsugaya felt a spark explode inside of him and Ukitake was almost suffocated by happiness. Never had a single kiss in Ukitake's entired life made him feel so alive! Hitsugaya reached up and put his arms around Ukitake to hold on for balance as he felt like he was going to fall.

Ukitake proceeded to lick Hitsugaya's ear lobes and murmured, "Toushirou, your uniform is in the way…"

Even in the dark, Ukitake could see Hitsugaya's nervous blush. It was definitely fresh to see the usual efficient Hitsugaya's hands clumsily fumbling against his.

"Let me help you with that." Ukitake offered and in his mind, he was practically shouting at the top of his voice, _'My dream has come true!'_

Ukitake pulled Toushirou's white haori off and removed his obi sash, leaving his shihakusho hanging loose on the younger captain's body, allowing it to look as if Toushirou had cleavage.

Ukitake's lips were moist on Hitsugaya's heated skin and the younger one tilted his neck to give the older captain more skin to explore. Hitsugaya pressed into Ukitake, who began to suck the sweet skin softly, causing him to gasp.

Toushirou's clothes were removed completely, causing him to become more sensitive to Ukitake touching and teasing his naked body, leaving red marks everywhere. Toushirou whimpered as Ukitake found his hardened member and lightly dust his fingers over the head.

'_His penis is so small and cute, totally like a kid's!'_ Ukitake thought.

Toushirou's breathing came as audible pants as Ukitake continued to tease him, licking his hardened length and taking the whole length into his mouth with the balls while inserting two fingers into Touchirou.

Toushirou could not keep it up any longer and came in Ukitake's mouth.

"Ukitake-san, please don't force yourself to do this."

"I ain't forcing myself." Ukitake replied as he swallowed the white semen in his mouth and licked his lips.

Ukitake fingered Toushirou slowly at first but the pained whimpers his lover gave out worried him and he decided to speed up.

He positioned himself in between Toushirou's wide open legs and thrust into his lover. Ukitake could feel Toushirou's muscles tensing up. Toushirou gripped the bed sheet as he felt Ukitake entered him. It was extremely painful but at the same time, the feeling was tremendously good he was addicted to it immediately.

Toushirou began to relax and the two bodies danced with the same rhythm in no time. Each time Ukitake pulled out of Toushirou, he thrust in even deeper and faster. Finally, Ukitake came inside of Toushirou, who blacked out from his first time.

After that night, Ukitake passed down a message to all those whom he had slept with before that he would not fuck anyone else anymore. Everyone wondered why the whore of Seireitei would give such a weird message to them but when they saw the two white-haired captains together, they could understand why totally. Those two were the perfect couple.


End file.
